Savanna Vol 1 1
Appearing in 'That time I became an Elephany woman' Characters *'Anji Rajan / Savanna' *'Erik Laws / Thor' locations *'Mumbai, india' **'Abandonned Factory' 'Premise' Previously -''' *'''N/A This Issue! - ' *'As Anji Rajan gains extraordinary powers, she deals with a mystery attacker with clues to her origin. Synopsis Issue One - Anji: Hi, my name is Anji Rajan. I’m a pretty sweet person if I say so myself. If I had to describe myself as an animal, I’d probably say a deer. Like a beautiful, elegant, yet timid Doe. She dodges a punch from a man with electricity running from his hands. Anji: Unfortunately for me, I’m not a doe on the inside, for about two weeks ago I began transforming into an anthropomorphic elephant randomly. Yeah, you thought your week was stressful. She charges forward at the man, knocking him back with sheer force. Anji: So, yeah. I’m writing to you because honestly my mind is a little shaken up about what on earth is going on, so I’m confiding in this diary again until I work out what exactly my condition is, or whether this is some really bad trip. Thor: Die! Anji: Oh yeah, and I was just on my way back from a friend's house, when this man who shoots lightning from his hands came and attacked me for absolutely no reason. Funny thing is, he proclaims he is Thor, like the norse God. Anyways, enough monologuing, I’m just let my encounter play out from here. Anji: What am I? Thor: You are one of the next. The world belongs to the titans! Anji: What does that mean? Why are you here? Thor: I am the norse god of thunder, and I am here to destroy you! Anji: Jesus, a little dramatic. You don’t even sound Norse. He shoots a bolt of lightning at Anji, and she briefly loses consciousness. Anji: So, at this point I was pretty confused, but with that bolt I has an epiphany. Given my family heritage, and my current role as a She-Elephant, it was possible that maybe I was a reincarnation of Ganesha, the similarly looking Hindu Elephant god. Like whoa, what if I was a god. And he was a god, and we were battling it out? Like some insane Hunger Games for mythologically figures? So naturally, with those thoughts in my head, naturally I thought I had to defend myself. She stands up to the constant arc of electricity, and throws a punch at the man Thor: No! I am Thor! God of thunder! Arcs of electricity spark everywhere in his rage. Anji: Dude, no beard, ho helmet, not even a hammer! What a fake! The two battle in an abandoned factory Anji: Note - He followed me when I was a human. I was on my way back from college, and what do you know, this creep stalks me, leading me here on purpose. As if he wasn’t creepy enough, there’s a white van waiting in the factory he lead me to, presumably to load my dead body into after he fries my poor face off. Sheesh. Well if he’s going to be creepy and an attempted murderer psycho, I may as well take the creepy side out of the equation. She picks up the white van, and throws it at the man. It lands just before him, with a side panel of the van hitting him onto his back. Thor: That’s it! You have to die! Anji: Why? If we are both Gods, we can do good! Together! Thor: Never! Arcs of lightning begin sparking from his body, as his eyes glow white. He begins to levitate off the ground. Thor: My ascendance to power requires you to die. It is simply a bridge I have to cross. Anji runs behind a pile of shipping containers to hide from the lightning. Anji: I’m sorry! I’m not going to take one for the team on that one! She looks around for something to help her, before seeing a water pipe sticking our of the ground. Anji: Film knowledge 101 taught me that water will beat electricity. What could go wrong? Anji: Hey, stupid! Your ‘destiny’ is running away from you! You’ll be the god of nothing soon! Anji: You need to up my quipping game, Anji. Thor: Aahhhh! Come to me you beast! He floats towards her. He turns the corner to see her with her hands on a water pipe. Anji: Ascend to this! She rips the front off the pipe sending high pressure water at him. A flash of white and a loud bang follow. Thor wakes up on the floor, his body spasming from the reaction of electricity and water. Anji: Literally the worst one-liner I’ve ever heard. Thor: who are you? Anji: My name, Is Savanna. She punches the man with her massive force.' Black'. Trivia *This issue breaks Paragon publishing rules, by releasing on a Friday. It's official release date counts as the 11th of May, despite not publishing on that day. *The cover, as well as all future covers, were designed by Jaga 321 Category:Jaga 321 Category:Savanna Category:Paragon Comics Category:Paragon